disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallow-Weenies
"Hallow-Weenies" is the 30th syndicated episode of Goof Troop, and also the series' Halloween episode. Pete acquires an old mansion, but it's haunted by a trio of ghostly musicians. When he and Goofy are captured by the ghost, it's up to Max and P.J. to save them, with the help of Goofy's ancestor Gooferamus T. Goof. Plot Max, P.J., and Pistol get off of a haunted house ride at a Halloween carnival. Pistol wants to stay and ride one more but her brother reminds her that they don't want to be late for trick-or-treating. The kids stop at Pete's new property, an old, scary-looking mansion, which he wants to turn into a new hotel. Two contractors jump out the window of the attic, frightened and telling stories of ghosts in the house. Pete angrily dismisses them and scares them off. Max and P.J. decide they want to come back at night to go inside. Later that night in front of the mansion, Max convinces a nervous P.J. to go in. As they approach the front door, the door swings open and a floor board knocks them inside. They move slowly up the stairs. When the boys make it to the attic, they look into a mirror and see a ghost floating behind them. They proceed to jump out of the building and run scared all the way home. When the boys get home, they tell Goofy, Pete, and Pistol about the ghost they saw at the mansion. Pete says that ghosts aren't real, but Goofy tells him he is mistaken. Goofy shows them a pocket watch he says was awarded to his great-great-grandfather Gooferamus T. Goofy for catching ghosts. Pete takes Goofy and the boys to the hotel to prove there aren't any ghosts there. Max and P.J. stay outside while the adults go into the mansion. They suddenly encounter three ghosts, who prank and torment them. The boys hear all the commotion from outside and run in to protect their fathers. When the boys run away to get help, it's shown that the three ghosts are physically unable to leave the mansion boundary. Max and P.J. accidentally summon the ghost of Gooferamus T. Goofy. Max tells him they need his help to catch the ghosts in the the mansion and save their fathers, but Gooferamus just says a few words and climbs back into the watch, to the boys confusion. They take his random advice and use it to try and catch the ghosts, first by soaking them in honey. Max manages to catch two on a wet mop and P.J. wrings them into separate jars. The two ghosts escape their jars and they all run from Max and P.J., who have a ghost vacuum. They trap the ghosts in bubbles and Pete tries to make them leave. The ghosts explain to them that they would love to leave, but have unfinished business and that's the reason they've been trapped in the mansion since 1929. They are musicians and never got to play their gig, due to a "load of Halloween corn fermenting and blowing up the place". They just need to be invited by Pete. "Fingers McFee and his Ragtime Band" perform for the whole gang, including Peg and Pistol, while at the same time pranking Pete. After the show, a ghost bus lands in front of the mansion to pick up the trio. The ghosts thank the boys for helping them move on by giving them slide whistles to make them "honorary rascals". The next day the boys high-five about having the best Halloween ever. A car drives by, asking Pete if they are at the hotel with the ghosts. Pete yells at them, telling them there aren't any ghosts here. When they say they don't want to stay here and then drive away, Pete changes his mind and chases after them. With the Voice Talents of *Charlie Adler - Moe the Ghost *Nancy Cartwright - Pistol Pete *Jim Cummings - Pete *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Dana Hill - Max *Rob Paulsen - P.J. *Frank Welker - Additional Voices *April Winchell - Peg Pete, Female Tourist Video Releases VHS * Boo-Busters! DVD * Goof Troop: Volume 2 Gallery 1992-dingo-30.jpg Hallow-Weenies.JPG Category:Television episodes Category:Goof Troop episodes Category:Halloween productions